


Just the way you are

by pinkamour1588



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bubble Bath, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkamour1588/pseuds/pinkamour1588
Summary: Even Leonard gets insecure sometimes.





	Just the way you are

Leonard sat on the edge of the bed staring at his reflection in the mirrored closet door. He pinched the bit of fat on his stomach, frowning. Jim was still sprawled out over most of the bed, still asleep. Leonard looked down at his stomach and sighed. _Could probably stand to lose a little_.

“Bones,” Jim mumbled several minutes later, squinting in the dim light.

Leonard dropped his hand from his stomach and looked over his shoulder at Jim. “Morning, darlin’,” he said with a small forced smile.

“What were you doing?” Jim moved closer.

“Nothing.”

Jim frowned as he slowly sat up. “Didn’t look like nothing.”

Leonard avoided Jim’s gaze in the mirror.

“Babe, you alright?” The blond furrowed his eyebrows as he put a hand on Leonard’s shoulder.

“You could have anyone. Why me?”

“Why not you?”

Leonard gestured toward his stomach.

“What about it?” He shifted around, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and resting his chin on his shoulder.

“The fat. You could have someone who’s in a hell of a lot better shape.”

“But I want you. Besides, it’s the perfect amount of squish. Exactly how I like it.”

“Really? I mean, I really could stand to lose a little weight or at least get in better shape.”

Jim moved away then said, “C’mon, lay back down with me.”

Leonard sighed and moved to lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling as he felt Jim rest his hand on his stomach.

“Look at me? Please,” Jim said.

After a moment of hesitation, he looked down at Jim who had his chin rested on the bottom of Leonard’s chest.

“I love _this_ shape. If you want to build more muscle, fine. But I love you how you are right now. All the squishy bits included.”

Leonard opened his mouth to speak then promptly closed it, swallowing the lump in his throat.

“Did Jocelyn hate it?” Jim asked softly.

“No, but she didn’t love it either. She didn’t have any strong feeling about it either way.”

Jim smiled. “Well, I have strong feelings about it. I love it.”

“You don’t have to.”

“I know, but that doesn’t change the fact I do.” Jim paused for a moment then moved lower, kissing every inch of the squish he could.

Leonard closed his eyes and ran his fingers through Jim’s hair.

“Besides, it means there’s more to love,” Jim added between kisses, earning a lightly flick on the shoulder. He glanced up to see Leonard had a small smile on his face. A few minutes later, he rested his head on Leonard’s stomach along with one hand, rubbing small circles with his thumb.

“You really do?” Leonard asked tracing his fingers over Jim’s shoulder.

Jim lifted his head, grinning up at him, “It’s one of my favorite parts.”

“Really?” Leonard raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, really. And your arms and hands and lips and eyes.”

Leonard continued just looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

“Your dick’s pretty nice too.”

“There it is,” Leonard laughed rolling his eyes.

“Want me to show you how much I love it?”

“Think you wore me out enough last night.”

“What about a bath? Can I convince you to take one of those with me?”

Leonard glanced out the window, watching rain pour down in sheets, then looked back at Jim. “Breakfast and showers first.”

“Fair enough.”

~

An hour later, Leonard was putting away laundry while Jim ran the bath.

“Still gonna take that bath with me?” Jim asked from the doorway.

“Yeah,” Leonard nodded closing the underwear drawer and heading into the bathroom.

Jim was already getting into the tub and Leonard frowned.

“You know, that makes it harder for me to get in behind you,” Leonard said.

“Then it’s a good thing you’re not sitting there. You’re sitting in front of me.”

“What?”

“We’re switching spots. C’mere.”

Leonard carefully got into the bath, settling between Jim’s legs. “This is weird.”

“You’ve taken baths with me before.” Jim wrapped his arms around Leonard, pulling him closer and resting his chin on the doctor’s shoulder.

“And usually I’m the one holding you.”

“I figured we needed a change of pace. And that you need a good cuddle.” He turned his head and kissed Leonard’s neck chastely.

Leonard let out a long sigh, gradually relaxing against Jim’s chest, leaning his head back on the blond’s shoulder. Jim turned his head and kissed Leonard’s temple.

“I really do love you,” Jim murmured.

Leonard smiled. “I love you too.”

“And if you’re ever feeling upset about your bit of squishiness, let me know.” He pressed his hand to the middle of Leonard’s stomach and another kiss to his temple.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Leonard rested his hand on top of Jim’s.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://pinkamour1588.tumblr.com)


End file.
